


Finding a way back to you

by Mishkinss



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26254843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mishkinss/pseuds/Mishkinss
Summary: Kim Jongin works as an under cover police officer and Oh Sehun is the understanding husband who pretends to be ok with it all.Sometimes the facade is shed and his insecurities come to fore. Jongin is there to tell him that he will always find his way back to him.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	Finding a way back to you

**Author's Note:**

> Written for cuddleandsnuggle Round 1, Prompt CS065
> 
> Hopefully, I have done an iota perfect of justice to the prompt and who ever suggested this prompt, you aren’t getting ready with brickbats. 
> 
> This is my first time writing SeKai, so forgive me for a very shaky attempt. I promise to be better when I pen down the next one. 
> 
> Love  
> Mish

Sehun and Jongin had been together for three years now. Out of the three that had been married for roughly two years. They had scripted their love story in a simple and lucid way. Their fights didn’t result in banging and smashing. They were the missing pieces of each other’s puzzle and Sehun liked to take the credit for most of their uneventful life and Jongin agreed wholeheartedly.

Oh Sehun was your regular marketing professional who stepped inside his swanky building at sharp 8:55am and occupied his cubicle at 9am every single day, from Monday to Friday. 

Kim Jongin on the other hand was not your regular cop who stationed himself inside the police station or found hismelf seated in a precinct. He was one of those undercover cops or those trained special agents who worked ungodly hours and on missions unspoken. Even his husband of two years, Oh Sehun couldn’t lucidly describe what Jongin did. 

All Sehun would tell you is that Jongin made sure to come back home every night safe and alive. 

That was their wedding vow. Sehun promised to be an understanding partner and Jongin promised to keep himself alive. Because he knew he was Sehun’s constant supply of oxygen. 

Over the last two years, Sehun’s worries hadn’t lessened. He had just become better at hiding his emotions and masking his insecurities. He knew Jongin did and tried his best. He knew his husband was the best at his job.

Jongin knew Sehun worried and stressed about him. He could read Sehun like a book. Sehun had the most expressive eyes. One look and Jongin could decipher the emotion accurately. As accurately as he could predict the culprit’s next move. 

Jongin knew he had struck gold when he saw Sehun at Chanyeol’s party. Chanyeol was his colleague and Sehun was friends with Chanyeol’s boyfriend, Baekhyun. Jongin had walked in a little late to the party , carrying a cheap wine that he bought last minute at a thrift store. 

He had walked in to see the most beautiful man he had ever laid eyes on. He was discussing something animatedly with Chanyeol, gesticulating with his hands and pouting his lips to make his point. Kim Jongin had been an active participant of countless interrogations and nothing ever rendered him speechless. But one look at this gorgeous man had left him behaving like a 2 year old trying to form a coherent sentence. 

Sehun had excused himself to go to the kitchen and pour himself some more wine when he raised his eyes in annoyance looking at the cheap wine resting in the freezer. 

“ Not liking anything?” Jongin had asked him when he had knowingly followed Sehun to the kitchen. 

“ Just a cheap knock off that doesn’t even qualify as a wine.” Sehun said distastefully as he crouched lower to get a better look at the fridge. 

“ Kim Jongin .” Jongin put his hand out , hoping to get a chance to hold this gorgeous man’s hand.

“ Oh Sehun.” Sehun said as he closed the fridge and slid his hand in the tanned hand. 

“ You obviously don’t like anything you see here. Can I buy you dessert and moscato wine?” Jongin said, squeezing Sehun’s smooth hand just a little. 

Sehun narrowed his eyes. 

“ I don’t even know you.” Sehun said, as the beautiful tanned male asked him out. Sehun was feeling jittery, a bundle of nerves sitting in the bottom of his stomach. 

“ I can download my character certificate for you and I can get you a testimonial from Chanyeol in the next 30 seconds.” Jongin said promptly. 

And that is how Sehun and Jongin went on their first date. 

They married a year later when Kim Jongin bought a bottle of Sehun’s favourite Moscato wine and asked him to marry him. Sehun was in love with Jongin long before Jongin fell in love with Sehun.

At Least that’s what Sehun argued. He would say Jongin was enamoured by him but Sehun was irrevocably in love with Jongin . Jongin was Sehun’s happily ever after , his oxygen supply, his existence was what Sehun’s dreams were made of.

And that’s why Jongin’s job and sudden radio silence bothered Sehun. Jongin hadn’t really understood the extent of Sehun’s fears until six months into their marriage. Jongin had been working on a drug cartel case for the last 3 months. 

He had gone incognito the last 36 hours. Sehun had sent Jongin 8 texts and 6 calls but none had been returned. Jongin had successfully come back to the police station but had been greeted by his distraught husband who had been waiting on the steps for him, dressed in a light jacket in the month of December. 

Jongin had called out Sehun’s name and Sehun had looked up to see the face of his husband. Not caring for the discipline or decorum, he had run into Jongin ’s arms and cried. Chanyeol had walked out and told Jongin to take Sehun home and wrap up his paperwork the next day. 

Sehun’s tears had refused to abate and Jongin had to stop the car and pullover in the middle of a Seoul street to placate his husband. 

“ I thought I lost you.” Sehun cried, covering his face with his hands. 

“ Sehunnie, I’m here. Right here. I’m ok.” Jongin said as he pulled Sehun on his lap, letting the younger cry. 

He had promised Sehun that day that he would never go absconding for more than 6 hours. And Jongin had kept his promise. 

August 31st was one regular day for Sehun and Jongin in their marital life. Apart from being the last day of August, there was nothing special about it. Sehun had woken up at 7:15am to see a sweaty Jongin walk in after his run. Jongin had headed for the shower when Sehun had quickly fixed their breakfast. Orange juice and scrambled eggs for Jongin and coffee and toast for himself. 

They had then walked to the parking of the building and given each other a quick kiss on the lips. They walked to their respective cars when Sehun had reminded Jongin that they needed to pick a gift for Jongin ’s sister. Her birthday was round the corner. Jongin had nodded his head and driven away. 

The clock ticked away on the drab day with Sehun casually glancing at some gifts on the website. Maybe he could shortlist a few and then share with Jongin . 

That’s when they heard the explosion. Sehun’s office had been rattled by the explosion. The staff quickly switched on the television sets, tuning to the various news channels.

“ Explosion near the Seoul city port. An illegal shipment of arms caught fire and resulted in the explosion. We are awaiting for any confirmation on the casualties! ” 

Sehun felt someone had squeezed the oxygen out of his lungs. Jongin didn’t really discuss his work with Sehun but he always gave Sehun a short summary of the case he was working on. Jongin had been working on an illegal arms case for one month. 

Sehun pulled out his phone and called Jongin but he reached his voice mail. He sent a text message to Jongin asking him to reply asap after reading the text. He believed in Jongin an d his 6 hour rule. 

Sehun prided himself in being an extremely patient man. But his patience was wearing thin. Four hours had passed and each minute was an excruciating wait. 

He called up Chanyeol,” Please tell me Jongin is with you. Please.” Sehun said in the phone, his voice quivering.

“ Sehun, calm down. We are doing our best.” Chanyeol said trying to placate the man. 

“ Was he at the scene when this happened?” Sehun said barely audible. He didn’t know what he would do if the answer was yes.

“ Sehun, look we are doing our best.” Chanyeol said, evading the answer. Sehun dropped in his chair and opened the second button of his shirt. He was feeling asphyxiated. 

“ Chanyeol, he promised to help me pick a gift today evening.” Sehun said as he replayed their conversation from the morning. 

“ Sehun, go home. I’ll keep you posted.” Chanyeol said before he disconnected the call.  
Sehun as if in a daze picked up his bag and walked to the parking lot. He wasn’t going to cry. 

He was Jongin ’s husband. He wasn’t going to cry and let his fears take the better of him. He reached home and opened the door. The first sight that greeted him was their first anniversary picture. Jongin had casually draped his arm Sehun and Sehun had covered half his face because he couldn’t stop himself from laughing at one of Jongin ’s lame jokes. They were standing in front of Stonehenge.

Sehun walked up to the picture and placed the keys in front of it. Please be safe and come back love, Sehun whispered as he traced Jongin ’s smile with his finger. Sehun tried to busy hismelf with work. He cleaned their wardrobe again. 

He arranged the containers in the kitchen. Again.  
He cleaned their file cabinet. Again.  
But nothing could placate his disturbed heart. His heart was in turmoil. 

Six hours were up and Jongin hadn’t replied. There was a knock on the door and Sehun went running to open the door.

Much to Sehun’s dismay, it wasn’t Jongin. Chanyeol stood outside the door, with a forced smile on his face. Chanyeol walked in and sat on a chair. Sehun got him a glass of water and sat opposite to him. Chanyeol took a couple of sips of water and looked at Sehun in trepidation.

“ I’m a big boy. You can tell me the truth without trying to sugarcoat it.” Sehun said in exasperation. His heart rate was already shooting through the roof. 

Chanyeol put the glass down and looked at Sehun, knowing there was no way to soften the blow.

“ Jongin was at the scene of the blast. We were in contact over the comms but then we lost him. We have canvassed the area and there is no sign of him. Sehun, you might have to come to the hospital later to identify the deceased.” Yeol said as softly as he could. 

“ Are you trying to tell me that Jongin is dead?” Sehun asked, getting up in frustration.

“ No, I’m just telling you what the procedure is.” Chanyeol said, trying to placate Sehun. 

“ This is Jongin we are talking about. He is indestructible and he is the best strategist you have. So stop telling me to prepare and look at some dead body when you should be moving heaven and earth trying to find your best friend.” Sehun said, thundering. How could Yeol of all the people imply that Jongin was dead ?

“ All I’m saying is……” Yeol’s words were cut short when his phone rang. He put some distance between them to take the call. 

Sehun watched his retreating form and put a hand over his heart. Stay strong! Stay in control! Don’t give into thinking the worst! Sehun tried to calm himself. 

Yeol came back grinning,” You husband is back.” He told Sehun.

He expected Sehun to smile or hug him but Sehun just nodded his head. 

“ Come I’ll take you to the precinct.” Yeol said knowing how shaken up Sehun was. He hadn’t seen Sehun shed a single tear. 

“ You go ahead. I’ll wait for him at home.” Sehun said, trying to curve his lips into a forced smile. 

“ Are you ok, Sehun?” Yeol asked, concerned. 

“ I’m fine. You go ahead.” Sehun said as he walked Chanyeol to the door.

Sehun closed the door and sank to the floor, crying. He let his tears flow unabated. He almost lost Jongin today. For those few hours that he was alone at home, a life without Jongin flashed before his eyes. 

Waking up in an empty bed without Jongin draping his arm around him, no fight over Netflix, no constant bickering over whose turn it was to wah the dishes. Every little thing that Sehun cherished in his life had strong moorings of Jongin. 

An hour later, Jongin quietly opened the door to his house with his set of keys. He knew he had a lot of explaining to do. If he ever swapped places with Sehun, he would die of worry. He couldn’t dream of Sehun not responding even for an hour. His job took a toll on their relationship but credit to Sehun that he never openly expressed his displeasure. 

He opened the door and he saw Sehun seated on the dining table with a couple of dishes laid out on the table. Their eyes locked and Sehun quickly scanned Jongin . He looked ok and unhurt. Just a couple of bruises on his face and he was certain there were bandages under his shirt.

“ Hi.” Jongin said tentatively. 

“ Hey. I wasn’t sure if you had your dinner, so I prepared something. Wash up and eat it.” Sehun said devoid of any emotions.

Jongin stared long and hard at Sehun taking in his stoic expression and cold demeanour. Jongin knew Sehun was putting up a brave front. His eyes were in pain and all he saw was hurt. 

“ Sehunnie…..” Jongin said and before he could continue Sehun cut him short. 

“I just need to be alone for a few hours. I’ll take the guest bedroom today.” Sehun said as he put his hand up. 

Jongin was aware of how Sehun coped with emotional trauma. He would shut himself off from the world, masking his emotions with that grave expressionless face. 

“ Sehun, I love you. Baby I need to speak to you.” Jongin said as he saw Sehun turn to walk to the extra room. 

Sehun stilled for a second and without looking at Jongin said,” I love you, too.”

Sehun walked to the spare bathroom and pulled out the brush. He was brushing his teeth when tears flowed from his eyes, mixing with the froth of toothpaste. He opened the tap , not wanting Jongin to hear his cries. 

He didn’t want Jongin to know how affected he was. Jongin took immense pride in his work and he didn’t want his insecurities to ever make Jongin doubt his abilities. 

“ Sehun, open the door.” He heard Jongin say. 

Sehun tried to stop the tempest of tears that were flowing from his eyes. 

“ Hunnie, I know you are hurting. Please open the door babe.” Jongin said softly, knowing that Sehun was crying inside. 

Sehun dropped on the cold white marble floor as his sobs wracked his body. He couldn’t live without Jongin ever. Jongin had sprinted to the living room to get the key for the sore bathroom. He opened it and found Sehun crouched in one corner hugging his knees, as tears rolled down his eyes. 

“ Hunnie, I’m so sorry.” Jongin said as he wrapped his arms around Sehun’s body. 

Sehun wept into Jongin ’s chest, each sob tearing at Jongin ’s heart. 

“ I can’t live without you Nini.” Sehun said as he continued to cry in Jongin ’s chest. 

“ You will never have to live without me. I’m yours till the day you decide to let me go.” Jongin said gently patting Sehun’s back. 

“ You went to the precinct first. You didn’t come to me. You didn’t think of me, Nini.” Sehun said as fresh tears rolled down his eyes and he gripped tightly at Jongin ’s collar. 

“ I died a thousand deaths thinking…..” Sehun couldn’t complete what he was wanting to say. 

“ Shhhh. It was your thought that kept me alive. I was in the burning storehouse but it was your smiling face that urged me to run out and come back home to you. I never have to think of you Sehun. You are always there.” Jongin said kissing the top of his husband’s head. Sehun was his good luck charm and his way back home. 

Sehun looked up to meet Jongin ’s eyes and saw the truth of words etched in his eyes. 

Jongin wipes the remnant tears on his face with his fingers. 

“ I'm sorry and I hate myself right now for making you worry like this. I love you, Sehun. And I’ll always find a way to come back to you. Always.” Jongin said, looking into his husband’s eyes. 

“ Promise?” Sehun said, as doubt plagued his heart. 

Jongin nodded his head. 

“ Promise me!? Promise me that you will uphold all your vows? We will go to New York for our 5th anniversary. We will adopt a dog for our 7th anniversary. Promise me we will renew our vows for our 10th anniversary.” Sehun said his eyes sparkling with fresh unshed tears. 

“ A solemn promise. I promise to buy you hearing aids for our 50th anniversary, so that you can always hear me. I promise to always be there for you, Sehun.” Jongin said dipping his head and planting a soft kiss on Sehun’s lips. 

“ Always?” Sehun said, searching Jongin ’s eyes. 

“ Forever and always because I belong to you Oh Sehun.” Jongin said before capturing Sehun’s lips again sealing the deal to be there for him till death did them apart.


End file.
